


Beyond the Veil

by Serpent_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Severus Snape, Bullying, Character Bashing, Death is awesome, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, God I really hate Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Harry becomes his own dad, Hurt/Comfort, I mean the Love potion, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black is a Jerk, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Harry Potter, and so done with everyones shit, harry talks to snakes, kind of, no beta we die like women, no other non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Queen/pseuds/Serpent_Queen
Summary: Harry gets a second Chance, traveling back in time after a very interesting conversation with Death, Hell bent on getting revenge against all those who wronged him . He kidnapps the younger Harry from the Dursleys and raises him himself.Even if he has no idea how to raise a child Harry is still determined that he can do better than the Dursleys.Rating may change later also I suck at summeries.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 413





	1. Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story in this Fandom and i hope you guys like it. English is not my first language so please tell me if I make any major mistakes.
> 
> I'll be putting a warning at the beginning of every chapter if there are any possible triggers.

As Harry walked through the Great Hall, he felt absolutely miserable. The only place he had ever called home was a pile of rubble and it was his fault. Logically he knew it wasn't really but it sure felt like it. The dead were laid out next to each other, he counted 27 so far, he was sure the number would rise to over thirty. Not everyone who went to the infirmary would go out again. They didn't have enough Healers or Potions. 

There were students and Aurors who's names he didn't know, he hoped that there would be a list later so he could learn them. He wanted to know who died because of him. 

Hermoine and Ron had joined the Weasley family, who were comforting George, who still held Fred's Hand. Harry couldn't bring himself to join them. Fred had died in a battle that was Harry's to fight not everyone else's. As he was leaving the Great Hall he kept looking back at them, catching Ron and Molly look at him in utter contempt. 

He swallowed against the lump in his throat and went to join Luna and Neville, who were sitting outside on the steps leading into the Castle.

He sat down next to Neville. 

“Hey.” He greeted and offered the other an unsure smile . 

“Harry.” Neville acknowledged. “How are you holding up?”

Harry shrugged and stared pensively ahead. 

He honestly didn't know how to answer that. Not even a few hours ago he willingly walked to his Death. He had accepted that he would die. And now he found himself in the unexpected situation of being alive. All plans, hopes and dreams he ever had... He had let go of all of that and stood in front of the Killing Curse. He felt strangely numb. All his life in the Wizarding World had led him to this final battle. He always knew on some level that he would have to fight Voldemort. But now that it was over... He had no direction anymore. He felt... free. He could be what he wanted now without the threat of death hanging over him.  
Now he only needed to find out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. 

Being an Auror had always sounded good but the more he thought about it, the less appealing it seemed. He had quite enough of wannabe Overlords, thank you very much. No, maybe something with a little less action would be nice. 

He knew it was what everyone expected of him but honestly he could not care less right now. Public opinion about him changed every few months anyway. His friends would understand. If he still had any. The look he got from Ron suggested otherwise.

Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape and so many other had died. If he had figured it all out a little sooner, maybe this could have been avoided. If he had done things differently, maybe...  
But there was no point in thinking it over now he reminded himself. It was over. 

“Harry,” said Luna, “All your Nargels are gone now.”

She sounded happy and Harry just stared at her uncertainly. 

“Um, thank you?”

“Your friend removed them for you when you came back.” she said matter of factly. 

Harry looked to Neville for answers, but the other just shrugged, looking as confused as Harry was feeling. 

He was about to ask Luna what she meant when cries from the other side of the courtyard had him standing up in alarm, wand raised. 

He saw a couple of men in auror robes dragging people along with them. He knew some of the aurors were in the Order but he did not know all of them. 

“What's going on!?” Harry called out jogging over to them, Neville and Luna following close behind. 

“Just getting this scum to justice.” sneered one of the aurors. 

He was tall and had dark blonde hair, throwing a dirty look at the men and woman getting dragged forward, despite protesting loudly. 

“Help! Please! “ a woman called out to Harry.

Harry noticed they wore Death Eater robes, still stained from the battle. 

“Your taking them to the Ministry ?” he asked sceptically.

He still had his wand up, he didn't know this wizard and if the war had taught him anything it was that he should not trust blindly. 

“No.” The auror was grinning and added “ There are still some Dementors around. Spares us the trouble of going through some stupid trials.”

“WHAT!?” Harry all but screamed, pointing his wand at the man's face.

He noticed Neville and Luna doing the same. 

“Let them go.” He demanded.

“Have you lost your mind?! They're Death Eaters!”

“And they will get the punishment they deserve. In a trial.” 

The other man had his wand pointed at Harry but seemed indecisive. 

“ The trial would just sentence them to it anyway! What's the point?”

“It's not your place to judge them. It isn't mine either.” 

There were people coming from the Great Hall into the Courtyard, attracted by the yelling.  
Harry could see some of the teachers looking warily at the scene, wands in hand.

“There will be justice. They will stand trial for they're actions. But you cant just kill them without trial.” He said firmly. 

The man opened his mouth to argue but his lips morphed into a smirk and he lowered his wand. 

Alarm bells rung in Harry's mind, in his peripheral he could see Neville turn around sharply and did the same wand raised curse already on his lips, before a stunning spell hit him in the chest and the last thing he saw was red light and red hair. 

Harry awoke slowly, staring blankly at the ceiling as the memories filtered in. 

Ron had stunned him. 

Something was wrong. Very wrong. He felt it.

He was not in his dormitory and not at any other room he recognised. The ceiling was white, as were the walls. One window to his right and a door to his left. There was a small table next to his bed and a chair. The rest of the room was empty. 

Harry noticed that he still had his clothes on he had worn when he was knocked out. He felt for his wand but was unable to find it in his pockets, and it wasn't on the table next to him either. 

Wherever he was he needed to get out of here. He needed to know what happened to the people they were trying to feed to the Dementors. And of course Neville and Luna. 

He stood up and went over to the door, firmly pulling the handle. The door did not so much as move an inch. Okay, he thought, maybe it's a push door. He got the same result as before. Without a wand he didn't know how to open the god damn door. He was effectively trapped. 

No reason to panic, just think for a moment. 

He'd been in worse situations after all. After the year he had a locked room was nothing to him. He could do this. 

He went to the window. It was over looking a small garden, a path leading from one end to the other, both ending in equally closed doors. 

Great. So even if he could manage to climb out and get down without breaking something there was still the risk of the doors not opening. 

As he was beginning to think of other options to escape he heard the lock on the door being turned from the other side. 

He wanted his wand, he couldn't defend himself like this at all. 

The door opened and in walked a nurse accompanied by Ginny. 

He could tell she was a nurse by the uniform she wore. He was in St. Mungos then. 

Ginny smiled happily when she saw him and rushed over to him, hugging him. 

“Harry, it's so good to see you! I was so worried.” she exclaimed.

Harry didn't know what to make of that. He decided to go along with it for now. He would have to let her down gently later. During his sixth year he had started to question his sexuality, when he noticed that he had a bit of a crush on the Half-blood Prince. Finding out it was actually Snape had hurt so much, he hadn't known he could feel so angry and disappointed at once. 

During the time he had spent on the run with his friends, he had spent a lot of evenings laying on his cot and thinking about if he actually only liked girls or if he maybe could like both. There was no stigma in the Wizarding World regarding sexuality like there was in the Muggel world. Two men could still have children through potions and a variety of Charms. Or they could adopt, so even with the old Pure-blood elite there was no scorn, since the men could further the family line just as a man and a woman could. 

“Ginny. What's happened? “ he asked neutrally. Carefully willing himself to look confused. 

Before Ginny could answer him, the nurse who had stayed at the entrance interrupted by clearing her throat rather loudly. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt,” Liar, Harry thought, “ but I need to ask Mr. Potter some questions.”

Ginny scowled unhappily, before untangling herself from Harry. She still held his hands, obviously not wanting to let go of him. 

Oh, that break up was gonna be painful. Harry tried to conceal his wince. He really wasn't looking forward to the conversation. Even if he liked women and men the same he really didn't see Ginny as anything other than a little sister, and it was also kind of worrying how close he came to actually marry his mother there. He shuddered just thinking about it. Whatever they had in sixth year, he couldn't explain it to himself. Maybe it was Hormones. Everyone liked to blame those on stupid decisions. 

“Mr.Potter, how are you feeling? Any dizziness or nausea ?” the nurse asked. 

“No.” He answered truthfully. 

“I was told you exhibited aggressive behaviour and needed to be stunned for your own safety and that of others. Could you perhaps elaborate on that?”

“I beg your pardon?”

What? Aggressive Behaviour? Him?

Harry could only stare at the medi-witch, what the bloody hell was she on about? 

“You threatened an auror Mr. Potter.”  
“He was going to kill people without trial.” he ground out. He was so angry he couldn't believe it. They thought he was the guilty party here? 

“Oh Harry, but those were Death Eaters.” Ginny said offhandedly, smiling up at him as if they were discussing the Weather and not the potential murder of several people. 

“ They are still people, Ginny.” he said appalled. 

Ginny didn't seem happy with his answer at all. She frowned for a second, but then schooled her features. 

He had never seen her do that and it raised his alarms in the same way the auror had hours before, in the courtyard. 

The feeling of Wrongness settled even more deeply in his stomach. 

“Mr. Potter.” The nurse continued. “ I will ask you a series of questions to determine weather you pose a danger to yourself and others, I advice you to answer truthfully.”

When no one said anything the witch continued.

“Do you feel any anger right now?”

“ No” he lied.

“Do you usually have such extreme reactions?”

“ No.” he said again. They thought that was extreme ? They were trying to give people the Dementors Kiss for Merlins sake!

“Do you usually have trouble controlling your emotions?”

“In my fifth year I had a bit of trouble with it but not since.” the only reason he didn't lie was because there were to many witnesses and he didn't know if any of it had ended up in the papers. 

“What do you feel right now ?”

“I feel confused and would like to know what happened.” 

“You do not feel angry?”

“No, just a bit frustrated.”

The woman looked at him for a few moments, before she walked over to him, her hand coming out of her pocket with a wand, he flinched violently, taking a few steps back.

Both woman froze and stared at him. 

“Sorry.” Harry said when he realized that the medi-witch was holding out the wand to him rather than pointing it at him. 

“It is understandable, considering what you've just been through.” The witch said seemingly sympathetic. 

“ I suspect you had a nervous breakdown that caused you to act like that, before you were stunned. Take some time to calm down. You'll be fine, you'll see.” she added and walked out, leaving him with Ginny. 

He stared at the wand in his hand and saw that it was the one he had won from Draco all those weeks ago. 

He went over the woman's words in his mind. A nervous breakdown. A. nervous. breakdown. Were they kidding him?! After all the shit he had been through they thought this was what finally drove him to a fucking breakdown. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh uncontrollably. He faced Voldemort for the first time when he was fucking eleven and he hadn't been able to catch a single fucking break since. But now they were suddenly worried about him? What a joke. 

Also her words implied that his reaction was not normal. Wasn't it normal not to want people to die needlessly? What the hell was wrong with them?

He was brought out of his musings when Ginny pressed herself to his side again. 

“I don't get what has you so upset , Harry.” she asked. 

Harry looked at her. Really looked at her. There was a strangely pinched expression on her face, her eyes staring at him, looking for something intently. 

He knew something was wrong. Just because he didn't know what yet didn't mean he was going to be careless.

“Sirius never got a trial, Gin. It's a bit of an issue for me.” he said. 

While that was in part true, the fact that some auror thought he had the right to just straight up murder people just made him so unbearably angry. It wasn't right. That's not how things  
are supposed to be.

But it seemed enough to placate Ginny, as her expression once more relaxed, bringing a smile to her face. 

“You don't have to worry about that, Harry. They were all proven Death eaters, not like Sirius.”

While that was true, it still appalled Harry that she thought that that was a legitimate reason for murder. If they did that they were no better than Voldemort. Killing just because someone wasn't on the same side as them. They didn't know what their motivations and reasons were to be at Hogwarts. Maybe they wanted to protect their children? Without a trial they would never know. 

A thought occurred to Harry and he forced himself to keep his voice even. 

“You said were?”

“Oh, yes.” she seemed frustrated that they were sill talking about it.

“They were kissed once we calmed Neville down.”

Harry fought to not react in anyway, Ginny obviously thought it was no big deal that they had killed them, and giving himself away as disagreeing was not something he wanted to do. Clearly someone must have messed with Ginny's mind to make her think that was okay.

Whatever was going on he was going to find out. 

“Is Neville alright?” 

“He hasn't woken up yet. They had to stun him too. But that's alright, he probably had the same thing you had, and was angry that Ron stunned you. “

Alright so calming someone down equated to being stunned in her mind. Interesting. 

“Alright,” he forced himself to say “What's the plan now?”

If someone was controlling her, she would be happy that he wanted to follow her lead. 

She smiled, and began to lead him out of the room and down the hall while she talked. 

“Well, reparations in Hogwarts are still underway so the order is at Grimmauld Place again, thats were we're going now. You'll need to shower and new clothes, Mum had something selected for you. And then of course there'll be people from the Ministry coming to congratulate us. We really should start planning everything soon, though.” 

She would have rambled on if Harry had not interrupted her. 

“Sorry, Gin, but what exactly are you talking about?” he was careful to only sound confused and not suspicious. 

“Why, our wedding of course!” she exclaimed and led him over to the Floo.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry About the Long wait . I am working two Jobs at the Moment and don't have much time to write but i will try to at least update once a month. 
> 
> Warning for a short discussion of attempted rape

Arriving at Grimmauld Place Harry and Ginny were greeted by Molly and other Order members. He mostly didn't know them which didn't really help with his unease at the whole situation.

He let Ginny lead for now, not telling her that he had absolutely no plan to marry her. Ever. Whatever was wrong with her he did not want her being suspicious. Never let anyone say that he couldn't be a bit Slytherin when he wanted to. No, he thought. Gryffindor tactics wouldn't get him far, he decided.

Molly hugged him, telling him how proud she was and how well he'd done.

He was fairly surprised after the look he saw her giving him in the Great Hall. But he accepted it happily, after all she was the closest thing to a mother he had ever known. And it was absolutely understandable for her to look at him like that while sitting next to her dead son. But still Harry couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness from him at the apparently sudden mood swing concerning him.

Everyone congratulated him on Voldemorts defeat, smiling and laughing. As though dozens of people hadn't died just a few hours ago. Yes, Voldemort was dead. But the cost had been horrific. Children had died. People lost their Parents, their siblings, their friends. And no one here seemed in a too bad mood about it. Harry could barley contain his anger. He felt sick.

Ginny hadn't directly mentioned their wedding again, but she did not leave his side either, which was undoubtedly noticed by the assembled Order members in the room.

“I'm so glad that you two are together again!” proclaimed Mr. Weasley, smiling as she looked at them.

“So are we.” Harry agreed, even though the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Ginny and her mother both smiled, but it didn't reach their eyes. They had a calculating look in them, which Harry had often seen in the eyes of Dumbledore or Lucius Malfoy, on the occasions that they had met.

His stomach sank even further. Was Mrs. Weasley affected too? This was bad. He needed to do something but he couldn't think of a single thing right now.

“Oh but dear, you really ought to shower, if you don't mind me saying.” Mrs. Weasley said with a chuckled and motioned for him to go upstairs to the bathroom.

Grateful to escape the madness, Harry nodded and hurried upstairs.

He went into the biggest Bathroom in the house and closed the door behind him. He let out a breath of relief at finally being alone. The bathroom was in a better condition than the rest of the house, simply because it was one of the most used rooms and everyone wanted it to be as clean as possible.

Harry cast a few privacy charms and locked to the door magically too, so no one could get in or listen to him unless they broke the wards.

_Okay, still no need to panic, think before you act_ , he thought.

First things first. Shower then thinking, he decided. He really wanted to shower, his clothes were dirty and he could feel the grime on his skin. Before stepping into the shower, he remembered that he had no other clothes and cursed himself for lack of foresight.

He didn't want to go out again and ask for clothes, when he remembered that Kreacher could get them for him.

He called for the house-elf who appeared with a pop.

“Hello Kreacher.” he greeted the old elf.

“Young Master is back! Has you destroyed it?! Has you?!” The elf asked.

He sounded sceptical and looked at Harry with a mix of desperation and anger. Obviously not believing that Harry had gotten rid of the Locket.

“Yes, Kreacher. I destroyed it. It's gone.” he answered easily.

Kreacher let out a noise that could have been a sob and began to thank Harry over and over again until Harry stopped him.

“Kreacher, I want to take a shower but I don't have clean clothes, could you get some for me, please?”

“Yes! Me is being right back!” he said and vanished only to reappear a few seconds later with black robes, that he laid out on a stool, by the shower.

Harry thanked Kreacher and went to shower. He left his dirty clothes on the floor and stepped into to shower. The water was cold at first but was soon warm enough for Harry to step into the spray completely. He let his head rest against the tiles, while the water ran over his back. He watched the water turn red and brown, with dirt and blood, as it went into the drain.

God, the battle was only a few hours ago. He couldn't really believe it. It felt very far away and not like yesterday.

Voldemort was dead and he was alive. The light had won after all. But... it wasn't over was it? Not really. Not when people were getting murdered without trial and that was apparently considered alright. Merlin, this was so fucked up. But what could he do really, without knowing what was going on ? Nothing.

That Ginny had been so callous about it didn't sit well with him either. The looks he got from the Weasley women were sending shivers down his spine. Something was wrong.

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind like he had for  Occlumency . He needed to organize his thoughts, rambling would get him nowhere. 

Ron and Molly had looked angry at him for Fred's Death. Fact.

Ron had stunned him when he protested against Death Eaters getting the Dementors Kiss. Fact.

Ginny thought it was okay to murder them because they were Death Eaters. Fact.

Ginny also thought they were back together and would marry as soon as possible. Fact.

Both Ginny and her mother looked like they wanted something from him that they were not saying. Fact.

All of this was behaviour he did not expect or understand. So something must have happened to make them behave like that, when they normally didn't.

Okay, now he needed to find out what had happened and how to reverse it if possible.

But how? He couldn't just ask, that much was clear. He also didn't know who was also affected, so he had to be careful.

Maybe he could eavesdrop on their conversation. It was not a complicated plan, but if he got caught it would be bad. He couldn't afford to be caught.

Stepping out of the shower, drying himself of with a towel, he took a closer look at the robes Kreacher had left him.

They were traditional robes with green and silver embroidery. Slytherin colours. He sighed. Leave it to Kreacher to get him Slytherin colour robes. Better than nothing.

He got dressed and pondered on what to do next.

He knew a listening charm that Hermoine had taught him. He wasn't sure about the distance though. He would have to cast it on the door, where anybody could walk by. Maybe he could cast it through the ceiling ? He was one floor above them. One ore two rooms down the hall could work. But could be seen going into the other room and not down to everyone else. That would raise questions. So maybe not.

That train of thought bought him up short. Where was his cloak? And for that matter where was the elder wand he had won back from Voldemort during their duel? The last time he had seen the cloak was when he had left Hogwarts to meet his death in the forest. He probably left it in the Headmasters office. He would have to get it back. With it he didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone.

Harry knew for a fact that he had the elder wand a few hours earlier, as that was the wand he had pointed at the auror. Draco's wand had been safe in the pocket of his jeans, as he had wanted to give it back later. It was alright to use but he felt that the elder wand was the better match for him. Had they taken it after they stunned him ? They must have.

But how to get them? Perhaps Kreacher could get them for him, he thought and called the old elf again.

“How can Kreacher help, young Master?” the elf asked readily.

“Kreacher, can you apparate to Hogwarts and back?” Harry asked.

“Yes, young Master.”

“Good. I have left one of my possessions in the Headmasters Office. My invisibility cloak. Can you get it for me?”

“Of course. Kreacher will be right back.” he said and once again vanished into thin air.

Good, at least that was easy enough.

Kreacher reappeared with the cloak and handed it to Harry.

“Thank you, Kreacher. Now, I had a wand with me a few hours ago but someone took it from me. It's made of elder wood, and approximately 15 inches long. It's the wand Dumbledore used, do you know it? “

“Yes, Kreacher knows the wand.”

“It's probably either here, at Hogwarts or at St. Mungos. Can you find it for me please? And when you do don't give it to me until I'm alone , okay?”

The elf nodded and replied “ Kreacher will do as young Master asks.” and disappeared.

Harry threw the cloak over himself and exited the bathroom, going down the hallway, the first room he came by was a bedroom, that was probably used by the order, as the bed had fresh linen on it and the room was not as dirty as the rest of the house. The room next to it was a storage cupboard, that had clearly not been opened in some years. Harry ignored the dirt and the spiders, that were not to happy having to move for Harry and locked the door behind him. He cast a silencing charm for good measure so no one would listen in. Then he pointed his wand at the ground and cast the spell.

“-ly can't believe the risk you took!” Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

“But it was fine! The potion is clearly still working! He just needs to be reminded that he loves me!” Ginny answered her voice shrill and the tone that of a petulant child.

“You should have waited talking about the marriage. The potion will have lost most of it's hold by now. Don't take risks like that, not now, after everything we've been through.” another voice came, that he did not immediately recognized.

“I know. He just needs to sign the contract. It should be easy. The first potion worked so well he kissed me in front of everybody.” Ginny said, chuckling.

“I'm not so sure. After the stunt he pulled with that Death Eater scum I wouldn't be surprised. Stubborn little shit.” Harry recognized the voice as Elphias Doge.

“Relax, we'll just put something in his food. It'll be fine.”

“My poor Girl,” Mrs. Weasley said “ You only have to wait a few moths after the marriage, so that it isn't obvious and then you'll be free of that bastard who killed your brother again.”

Harry felt sick, but couldn't bring himself to cancel the spell yet.

“It's fine mum. It's not like he's gonna do anything I don't want him to. It's almost funny how gullible he is.”

“I can't believe Dumbledore! Giving you this mission! Honestly.”

“Do not insult Dumbledore, Molly! He was a great man!”

“It's for the greater good, mum.”

Harry cancelled the spell and promptly emptied his stomach in the corner of the room. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. No, it had to be wrong! They wouldn't... No, it must be whatever was affecting them! Yes, that had to be it! They wouldn't do that to him on their own! But who had done that to them? Mrs. Weasley had mentioned Dumbledore, but that was just not possible was it? It was Dumbledore! The man had protected him ever since he came to Hogwarts.

_Had he though?_

Harry didn't know where that thought had come from but it bought his mind to a grinding halt. There wasn't a single year where Harry had not been attacked on school grounds and Dumbledore had not interfered, no he had the feeling that the Headmaster had always encouraged his yearly confrontations. The Tri-Wizarding Tournament just for example. Dumbledore had wanted him to compete knowing something fishy was going on. And he didn't help him in fifth year either. Or tell him the truth about the Horcrux inside him. He had also continually send him back to the Dursleys. Harry didn't doubt that Dumbledore knew how his relatives treated him.

It all didn't make sense! He couldn't understand it. Dumbledore acted like he wanted to protect Harry but he also didn't. The Weasleys wanted to give him a love potion so that he would marry Ginny and then maybe kill him? Mrs. Weasley had said something like that.

God. These were the people he had trusted the most. He needed help, but who could he ask?

He mentally went through his friends and immediately disregarded anyone with Order association. All of the Weasleys were out, for obvious reasons. He wanted to go to Hermoine but with her relationship with Ron he didn't know if she was with the Weasleys or not. So she was out too. He thought of his teachers but dismissed the idea just as quickly. They were all way to close to Dumbledore. Neville came to mind and he wanted to hit himself for not thinking of him first. He had apparently protested against him being stunned and had backed him up against the Aurors.

Neville was in St.Mungos. Last that he knew. So that was were he needed to go. Harry knew that one could not apparate directly into St.Mungos as it had high security wards around it.

Harry wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his robes and straightened himself. He would find out what was going on with his friends.

His mind made up he concentrated on where he wanted to go and apparated just outside the entrance of the building.

He still wore his cloak, and so he made it inside without much problems. But once he had reached the Reception he had absolutely no idea where to search for his friend.

Thinking that they probably had a register he moved behind the reception desk, careful not to disturb any of the people around him. He looked over the desk and saw a bound book in the corner. He waited until the Secretary was busy with a medi-witch who had come up and talked to him and opened the book. It was a self updating book, he had seen those types of books in the library and in his study sessions with Hermoine. He scanned the pages for Neville's name and found it next to a room and floor number. Floor 6, room 11.

He searched for the stairs and quickly climbed then until he had reached the sixth floor. Slightly out of breath he went down the corridor, looking at the room numbers. He found number eleven easily enough and wasted no time opening the door and quickly closing it behind him.

There was someone else in the room. Sitting in a chair by Nevilles bed was a woman, in formal looking robes, looking towards the door with a stern expression. Her gray hair was tied back elegantly and she looked rather imposing. Harry realized that this must be Augusta Longbottom. Nevilles Grandmother.

Neville was sitting up in the bed, wearing a clean white t-shirt, following his Grandmothers line of sight.

“Harry?” he called out tentatively.

Harry threw the cloak of him, startling Mrs. Longbottom.

“Neville. You have no idea how happy I am to see you!” Harry called out, crossing the room.

“Same here, mate.” Neville said smiling.

“Mr. Potter. It's been some time.” said Mrs. Longbottom

“Um, yes, nice to meet you again, Ma'am.” Harry answered before he continued, “ Listen , um, I don't know what's going on right now and I need your help.”

“Slow down, Harry. What's wrong?” Neville asked concerned.

“I... um, well, I noticed Ginny behaving really weird when I woke up, she started talking about getting married and all that rubbish, as if we were back on even though I haven't talked to her in months and then... well, I used an eavesdropping spell to listen in when we got to Grimmauld Place...”

“And?”

“It's... I don't know, Neville, they talked about giving me a love potion so that I would marry Ginny, and that they had given me one before... But they wouldn't do that if they were themselves right? I mean, something influenced them or made them act like that. They mentioned that it was Dumbledore's plan or something, I don't know. “ “Neville... I don't know what to do. I thought maybe you could help me.” he added.

“Harry, I don't think their behaving like that against their will. “ said Neville, in a quiet voice. He looked at Harry with a look that

“What!? You can't mean that! The Weasleys-”

“Are not your friends or your family right now.” interrupted Mrs. Longbottom, who so far had only looked at Harry with the same shocked expression as her grandson. “That family has sunk their claws into you the moment you came to Hogwarts Mr. Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore indeed intended for you to marry into the Weasley family, he's always stuck his nose in matters that should not concern him.”

“But- I mean- he's Dumbledore!” Harry said, at a loss for a better explanation.

“And just because he defeated Grindelwald all those years ago people make him into a saint? Tell me Mr. Potter, you defeated You-Know-Who. Are you invincible now? Or perhaps the greatest wizard of our time? Are you infallible ?”

“No! Of course not.”

“Then why should he be? He was a Headmaster. Not a politician, yet he had his fingers in nearly every branch of the Ministry.”

“Harry, did you ever think they were behaving weird in any way before today?” Neville asked.

“No, I don't think so. Why?”

“Because there is a lot of stuff that I noticed that's just off about the whole situation.”

“Neville?”

“I mean, you told me you met Ron and his family the first time you took the train, right?” Harry nodded and Neville continued “Don't you think it's weird that a wizarding family such as the Weasleys would use the muggle entrance? And there is the fact that you didn't get told about being a wizard until your letter came.”

“You didn't know you were a wizard until your acceptance letter came?” asked Mrs. Logbottom aghast.

“Um, yeah, why?”

“What did Dumbledore tell you on his visits then?” she asked incensed.

“What visits?” he was so confused right no. Nothing made any sense to him. It was indeed a bit odd that the Weasley had used the muggle entrance, especially when he thought about how Mrs, Weasley had shouted about Muggles. That would normally be frowned upon considering the Statue of Secrecy.

“Dumbledore assured the Public quite often that you were living a happy childhood with your family and did not wish to be disturbed. He said he visited you quite often.”

“He did not visit me once.”

_Why? Why would Dumbledore lie?_

“This doesn't make any sense !” Harry exploded. “He never visited me or he would have known that I did not have a happy childhood at all !”

“Mr. Potter... Your relatives..” Mrs Longbottom trailed off as she came to the conclusion of what Harry's home life had been like.

Harry stared at his shoes not willing to look anyone in the eyes. He was uncomfortable with people knowing how he grew up.

“Mr Potter,” Mrs Longbottom started again, “ If Dumbledore did indeed lie to the public about your childhood, one has to ask themselves if that's all he did. Assisted child abuse is a serious crime. As is attempted rape. ”  
  
Harry looked up from his shoes and found that the Longbottom matriarch looked absolutely murderous.

“Attempted rape?” he asked a little confused.

“You are not able to give consent under the influence of a love potion. “ she informed him.

“But we didn't- I mean, um..” Harry could feel himself blushing at what was implied here.

“Maybe not, but as it was probably their intent it was still attempted rape.”

“Harry, I think you should go to Gringotts.” said Neville, staring at him intently.

“The last time I went to Gringotts I flew out on a dragon after stealing from a vault and placing an imperio on a goblin. “ Harry deadpanned.

“I think with the right apology and a bit of gold you can make up for that. Offer to pay for reparations, maybe? Still I don't think they would want to loose Lord Potter and Black as a client after all. “

“Lord Potter and Black? Who is that supposed to be?”

Neville and his grandmother stared at Harry as if he had just declared himself the Queen of England.

“You mean you don't know!” Neville practically screeched. 

His grandmother lightly hit him on the arm for the outburst but looked like she wanted to do exactly the same. 

“Know what?” Harry asked, his confusion growing ever since he had entered the room. 

“You Mr. Potter are the Lord of both House Potter and Black.” answered Mrs. Longbottom

“Okay. But what does that even mean, it's not like I'm royalty or something.”

“Oh dear Merlin...” 

“You mean to tell us that nobody informed you of your responsibilities or your powers as a Lord of two of the most respected and ancient houses in Britain ?” There was a note of anger in her voice beneath forced calmness. 

“....No?” 

God, nothing made sense. He wasn't a lord. He would know that. Right? 

“Look,” he continued “I'm not a Lord and I just need your help to find out what happened to Ginny and the others, okay?”

“Harry. This is serious, you can't go back to them right now okay? _Please_ just listen to me and go to Gringotts. Tell the Goblins everything you just told us. Demand an Inheritance Test. They will help you.” Neville pleaded. 

“But! I- Neville, I don't even know what that is!”

“That is why you should go!”

“But- this is insane!”

“Harry... I know. But Harry listen. The Wizengamot is practically our Government and all old houses have seats in it. The Potters and Blacks have seats too. With these seats you can decide to support or oppose changes in legislation. I have no idea why no one told you this but Harry you have some serious political power.” Neville explained. 

“Yeah , okay I get that. I think. But why would the Black seats matter to me? I'm not a Black.”

Neville put his head in his hands and groaned, “Oh Merlin and Morgana...” 

“I wondered why you weren't at the reading of Sirius Blacks Will. But it appears that the good people of the Order decided to keep you entirely ignorant. “ said Mrs. Longbottom, with so much disdain in her voice it reminded Harry of Aunt Petunia. 

“Sirius had a Will? Why didn't anyone tell me about that!”

“Why indeed? Mr. Potter, I believe you should go to Gringotts as soon as is possible, In fact I believe that I will be accompany you.” 

She held up a hand as he was about to protest and continued.

“ Now, I know that this is highly unusual, but I believe that the situation requires someone who has at least some idea of what is going on. And also to satisfy my own curiosity at the situation. What ever the outcome will be Mr. Potter, be assured that the Longbottom Family will stand behind you. “

“Thank you.” Harry said a bit dumbfounded. “ Alright, um, when can you go? I mean going back to Grimmauld Place would probably be a catastrophe. And I've been gone some time I'm sure they're looking for me by now.”

“You did not tell them that you would leave or where you wanted to go?”

“No.”

“Good. Neville, I'm having you discharged against Healers orders I hope that you understand why I don't want you where those vile people can reach you.”

“I'll come with you.”

“No.”

“Gran!”

“You will join your friend Luna at her fathers. Inform them of the situation and look for support among your friends, discreetly.” she said sternly. 

“Alright.” 

* * *

Half an hour later they were leaving St. Mungos through the front gate, Harry once again under his invisibility cloak. Before Neville apparated he wished Harry good luck and Harry did the same. He felt bad about not asking after Luna and if she was alright, but Neville assured him that he had a lot on his plate right now so he shouldn't worry about it. 

But he did worry about it. A lot. What kind of friend was he that he didn't even ask if she was okay? It had completely slipped his mind. 

He side apparated with Mrs. Longbottom to Diagon Alley and together they approached Gringotts. 

Harry felt anxious about going in the bank but Mrs. Longbottom told him that it would be fine numerous times and he got the sense she was getting annoyed by him so he just followed her inside.

The bank itself must have been under some kind of attack. Many of the stations were empty, the Goblins that were working seemed even more suspicious that ever before. The cracked pieced of marble spoke of curses that had been fired not to long ago. 

They reached the Teller Mrs. Longbottom headed towards. 

“Borduk. I would like a meeting with the manager of the Potter and Black accounts. It is a highly important issue, that absolutely cannot wait. “

“Any reason you can state for that , Madam?” The Goblins eyes narrowed sharply. His voice was carefully blank, but the underlining tone was anything but friendly. 

“There has been some confusion, that the Heir would like to adress.” she said stiffly. 

Harry was shifting under his cloak, he could feel the eyes of every Goblin on him and wanted nothing more that just to run out of the building. 

“And the Heir could not come himself?”

“He can but this is no discussion for unconcerned ears.”

“Of course. Follow me.”

They followed the Teller through a maze of hallways, before being led into a room and told to wait. 

“Take the cloak off, Harry.” 

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Harry said looking around the room. 

It was some sort of office, a large desk in the middle of it, two chairs on each side. Bookshelves lined the walls and various boxes were lined up in the right corner of the room. 

“Yes,” she replied curtly. 

The doors were opened again and two Goblins walked in. One of them snapped his fingers and the door closed behind them. 

“Ah. I see now why you requested us. I am Bloodclaw, account manager for the Black family.” said the Goblin who had closed the door. 

“And I am Ragnuk, account manager of the Potter family.” added the other one. “We have been trying to contact you for some time now Mr.Potter.”

“Oh. Um, I never got anything.” Harry said, for a lack of better response. 

“Is that so?” Bloodclaw asked, his tone dangerously calm. 

“Yes.” said Mrs. Longbottom, and Harry was glad to be saved from the question he didn't know how to answer. “ Mr. Potter discovered some concerning information this afternoon and I have advised him to seek you out.”

“Very well. Please take a seat.”

They sat around the table, Goblins on one side Harry and Mrs. Longbottom on the other. 

“Mr Potter. “ began Bloodclaw. “ If I may ask what this Information is that you discovered?”

Harry shot a look at Mrs. Longbottom who nodded and Harry began to tell them everything he had heard from the Weasleys and Doge. He added that he didn't know anything about the seats in the Wizengamot or Sirius' Will, and the Goblins expressions, which had never been that friendly to begin with went from Grimm to downright murderous. When he finished there was a tense silence before Ragnuk muttered something angry sounding in a language Harry didn't know. Bloodclaw responded in the same language just as angry before turning towards Harry. 

“Mr. Potter. We would like to offer you an extended Inheritance Test, and depending on the results counselling on your preferred course of action.” His words were polite but the Goblins voice was tight with anger. 

“What exactly is an Inheritance Test? Neville mentioned it too.”

“An Inheritance Test is very simple. As the name implies it determines foremost your inheritance, be that your Blood status, or Titles. What we would like to offer you goes a bit beyond that. It would show any Potions or Compulsion placed on you, as well as blocks on your magic, all though those are rather rare and considering how powerful you are we do not expect any.”

“Compulsions?” Harry had read about them in passing, he knew, but he didn't remember what exactly they were. 

“Compulsions are a part of Mind Magic, only skilled Occulumens or Legilimens can place them. They influence or better compel people to behave and to an extent feel a certain way.” Bloodclaw explained. 

“Alright.”

The thought of someone forcing him like that, taking away his thoughts and feelings made Harry physically ill. Who would do that? Deep down he knew but he didn't want to accept it or think about it so he pushed that train of thought far away and focussed on Ragnuk who had gone to the door and spoke to someone on the other side in Gobbledegook, before retuning to the table. 

“I have also requested Lord Sirius Black's Will from the vaults, Mr. Potter but I believe we can cover the basics without it.” said Ragnuk and when Harry nodded Bloodclaw continued, 

“ Lord Black had named you his Heir, when you were born, and legitimised it through a blood adoption. That means you are the Heir to house Black before Draco Malfoy. You have inherited all vaults and properties under the Black name, as well as the Black seats of the Wizengamot. However, since you have not come to claim your Lordship as of yet, all vaults and properties are frozen, as is normal practise during the transition period from Heir to Lord. You may enter all Black Properties but cannot make any binding decisions pertaining it. “

“Why didn't anyone tell me that!” Harry asked enraged. 

“That we do not know, Mr. Potter but we were often assured by your magical Guardian that you were well informed and did not wish to come to Gringotts at the moment.”

“Magical Guardian? You mean Dumbledore.” Harry was certain that he had never sounded so bitter in his life. 

The door opened and a Goblin came in. He bowed quickly and placed some parchment on the Desk and left again. 

“Very well. Three drops of blood on the parchment should suffice. “ Bloodclaw said and held out a dagger that seemingly came out of nowhere, though Harry suspected that the Goblin had it hidden somewhere within his clothes. 

Harry eyes the knife with some trepidation but took it and held his hand over the parchment. He made a small cut to his index finger and watched as three drops of blood fell down and were absorbed into the parchment. For a moment nothing happened then words began to form. They had to wait for a minute or two before they could be read clearly but when they could there was a stunned silence around the room.

> Name : Harry James Potter-Black
> 
> Mother : Lilly Potter nee Evans
> 
> Father : James Potter
> 
> Blood Adopted : Sirius Black
> 
> Blood status : Half-blood
> 
> Titles:
> 
> Master of Death
> 
> Lord Potter ( not claimed )
> 
> Lord Black ( not claimed )
> 
> Lord Peverell ( not claimed )
> 
> Blocks :
> 
> Core magic Block 30 % ( broken on May 2nd 1998)
> 
> Occulumency Block 70% ( broken on May 2nd 1998)
> 
> \- placed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, November 1st 1981
> 
> Compulsions :
> 
> Loyalty keyed to Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore ( broken on May 2nd 1998)
> 
> \- placed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, November 1st 1981
> 
> Loyalty keyed to Weasley Family ( broken on May 2nd 1998)
> 
> \- placed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, September 2nd 1991
> 
> Loyalty keyed to Gryffindor House ( broken on May 2nd 1998)
> 
> \- placed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, September 2nd 1991
> 
> Distrust keyed to Slytherin House ( broken on May 2nd 1998)
> 
> \- placed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, September 2nd 1991
> 
> Potions :
> 
> Love Potion keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley administered May 9th 1997
> 
> Love Potion keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley administered May 26th 1997

That was it. Dumbledore had intentionally ruined his life. Presented with the evidence of the old man's betrayal Harry couldn't deny it any longer. He felt angry tears form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Ginny was really as crazy as she had appeared today, their time at Hogwarts was the performance. Not today. 

And even tough Bloodclaw had said he probably wouldn't have any Blocks it appeared that he indeed had two of the blasted things. Well, it said broken so that was promising at least. 

What was really weird though were his titles. Potter and Black he got. Those came from his Parents and Sirius. Even Peverell could be explained, he guessed. The Potters came from that Family and if there was no one else to carry the name he must have gotten it through his Parents. 

Master of Death. 

He did unite the Hollows, that much was true but the whole thing was just a children's story, for Merlins sake!

What was that even supposed to mean. Master of Death. He wasn't anyone's Master. 

“It seems Mr. Potter, that you excel at surprising us.” Bloodclaw said. 

“Um, thanks?” he offered dryly. 

The Goblin let out a strangled sound and Harry turned to Mrs. Longbottom for guidance. 

She was staring at the parchment in shock and turned to look at him wide eyed. 

“Do you have any idea what this means?” she asked . 

“Well, Dumbledore and the Weasleys betrayed me. And I'm a Lord. Three times. “

Harry was actually proud at how strangely calm he managed to sound. The whole day had been a fucking nightmare that he couldn't wake up from but at this point what else was new. 

“The Master of Death, is supposed to be a children's story.” she said with a note of disbelieve. 

“Yes Mr. Potter, If you could would you please explain how you came by your Title.” asked Ragnuk. 

“I guess I united the Hallows. And I died but came back. I don't really know to be honest.”

“You DIED?!” Mrs Longbottom shrieked. 

Harry hurried to explain “ Yes, Voldemort killed me in the forest. But I came back, I don't really know how, I just woke up.” He decided to leave Kingscross station out for now. Mrs. Longbottom and the two Goblins looked seconds from a heart attach and Harry didn't want to make it worse. 

“Mr. Potter. We have some information pertaining your Titles. But first may I ask when you... died?” Ragnuk asked. 

“May 2nd.” Harry answered and glanced down at the parchment again. 

All Compulsions and Blocks were broken on May 2 nd . His Death had broken the Enchantments.

“That would explain that.” The Potter account manager said. 

“Well. What now?” Harry asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Harry gets to talk to Death and makes an important decision.
> 
> Also for everyone who commented about Ginny, dont worry about her guys. I got plans.


End file.
